


My Really Messed Up Life..........Until It's Not

by CuteSlay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allison Bashing, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cryptic Deaton, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Has a Big Dick, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Emissary Lydia, F/M, Fox Stiles, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Homophobia, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jackson Needs a Hug, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Nice Peter Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Peter Needs a Hug, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Derek, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Shy Stiles, Song Lyrics, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles Wears Glasses, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSlay/pseuds/CuteSlay
Summary: Stiles has just found out that Tony Stark is his uncle, Scott abandoned him and both him and Allison have joined Gerard, his father is drinking again, he feels as if the pack doesn't really need him, he has got a unrequited crush on Derek( at least that's what he thinks). Nothing is going right until it does when his uncle and friends all accept him and the pack want him back. Stiles will rise up to be the best spark ever and nothing is going too stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope that you enjoy this story I'm not really good at this writing because I never actually know how to sentence my stories. Hope you like it.  
> I will add pictures sometimes.

‘This is all my fault!’ Stiles thought miserably  
He watched from the kitchen as his father pour himself another glass of whiskey, all his work lying around on the table in front of him Stiles let out a sigh before walking up to his dad.  
“Hey dad, what you doing?” the Sheriff looked up at him with an emotionless face his glass raised up to his lips, he put the glass down as he cleared his throat “ Nothing that you need to worry about why don’t go to the kitchen and make us something to eat while I finish up here” as he was saying that he covered up his work so that Stiles wouldn’t see but he has caught a glimpse of what he was looking at , it was about a murder that happened two days ago Stiles throat started to tighten up, he knew which murder case it was, Stiles nodded his head.

“Anything you want in particular tonight?” he asked as he made his way to the kitchen the sheriff shook his head “no as long as it tastes good I don’t care” “okay so spaghetti bolognaise tonight, sound good?” the sheriff only nodded as he carried on drinking his whiskey. Trying to do his work.  
20 minutes later while busy making the mince he was about to call out to his dad to tell him that the food was almost ready when he saw him talking on the phone “no he’s in the kitchen…I know, I know….but” he shuffled closer to hear what the conversation was about because curiosity always got the best of him. “It’s hard right now, I can’t deal with it…. too much on my plate to handle, can you just do me this favour Par…” The words were a bit muffled with him only hearing fractions of the conversation.  
“I don’t know just act as if there is a new lead if he asks.” There was a brief pause “can you just do that for me”

Confusion was written over his face before freezing with realization about what the conversation was about, he stood in shock behind the passage entry way before hearing his dad’s chair scraping against the floor after disconnecting the call. Stiles made a quick exit into the kitchen while schooling his face like he never hears a thing. With a forced cough the sheriff entered the kitchen “sorry kiddo gonna have to skip on dinner tonight, something came up at the station.” He said while rubbing his neck. “Will you be okay being here alone, if you want you can invite Scott over and have a boys night”

He responded with a forced smile on his face “sure dad, just means more of this delicious meal for me” he said chuckling “you sure you’ll be alright?” “yeah sure, you know me just give food, my computer and I will be the happiest guy alive!” with a sigh sheriff grabbed his keys, phone and jacket “see you tomorrow, don’t stay up to late and lock the doors after me will you?” with a sigh he watched him hop into the cruiser, reversing out the driveway and with a wave he drove off.  
Locking the door Stiles decided he was not going to let good food go to waste so walking back to the kitchen he served himself a helping onto a plate he went to go sit down at the dinner table, but after 15 minutes of just sitting in silence and only eating a third of his food he decided to just go to bed, because there is no point in staying up in an empty house.

Cleaning up his plate and packing away the leftovers he slowly climbed his way up the stairs to go to bed. After prepping for bed he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering if his father will ever trust him again.  
Not remembering when sleep pulled him into its dark abyss.


	2. Somebody Help!!!!!!

Hi sorry for being away for so long I had posted this story in my final year of high school so I didn't have time to post the other chapters and now I am having issues with my laptop crashed and my entire keyboard has to be replaced and I now have to restart all my chapters again because of this. I am really sorry about the long delay i swear I didn't mean it to do this and I am looking for anyone who would like to help me with this story.

And again I really am sorry for this, please forgive me!!!!!!

Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do but if want more just leave a comment below. Thanks much love CuteSlay. I would also like to send out to my sister for helping me out with this chapter even though she really didn't want to, although she did agree to help with the rest of this book.  
> Hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
